<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicodin. by KyDoesNotExist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438917">Vicodin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/pseuds/KyDoesNotExist'>KyDoesNotExist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/pseuds/KyDoesNotExist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk. Wilson/reader. House/reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vicodin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House needed the pills. </p><p>He did.</p><p>And who was I to deny them? I wasn’t perfect like Wilson, Chase and Cameron. I’ve had my fair share of drug abuse. I know how it feels to be in pain like him. Why would I actively go out of my way to listen to Wilson’s weird little plan to get House to accept the deal? He never asked me once for my opinion, he simply decided. Just like that. I wasn’t the one that was addicted to Vicodin, yet I was being shut out, just like House.</p><p>I am a doctor, and I made an oath to help. To heal, to do no harm. And here I was, doing harm.</p><p>I knocked on the door, the same door I knock on a few times a week. 221B. My best friend’s place. After hearing some grunting from the other side I heard the door getting unlocked.</p><p>A ghost, that’s the first thought that popped up into my head. He looks like a fucking ghost. His eyes emotionless, his skin paler than a healthy skin should look, and the coloured circles under his eyes.</p><p>‘House..’</p><p>‘Do you have pills for me?’ He simply asked, his voice not louder than a whisper.</p><p>I shook my head in response, feeling my eyes water. Not wanting to see my best friend in this much pain.</p><p>‘Then you can go.’ he closed the door.</p><p>House knew I had a key, he knew I could simply come back in, yet he needed to be control over something and closing the door gave him some control.</p><p>For a few minutes I sat against his door, quietly crying as I couldn’t keep it up anymore. He was my best friend, and I am denying him of his only relief from the pain.</p><p>What kind of sick mind would do that?</p><p>It was unexpected when I felt the door moving behind my back, and I quickly sat up, not wanting to fall backwards from the lack of support. House looked at me and stuck out his hand, gesturing for me to take it, I quickly did, and made sure to stand up on my own as much as I could, not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on his already badly aching leg.</p><p>We exchanged a look before I followed him inside, sitting down next to him.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, House. I don’t want to do this to you. Wilson has been lecturing me all day on how I can’t give you any fucking pills.’</p><p>Moments passed and I expected I wouldn’t get an answer.</p><p>‘Wilson told Cameron to have someone at the pharmacy to keep an eye on your registration.’ </p><p>He did what? Not any did he make up the law for House, now he’s making up the fucking law for me too?</p><p>‘How do you know this?’</p><p>‘I planted a recorder in his office months ago, it was supposed to be a prank but it actually came in useful for something else.’</p><p>My mind wandered off to all the pranks House and I could’ve pulled on him, but here we are, upset over the man we both love dearly.</p><p>I hesitantly laid my head against House’s shoulder, after the first two seconds where he didn’t push me off, I sighed quietly. </p><p>‘You don’t deserve this, House.’</p><p>His chest started moving slightly and I figured he nodded in response.</p><p>We laid there. For god knows how long. Daylight went away as quickly as it came this morning. The man hadn’t eaten in hours, and I started getting up, wanting to make him some food.</p><p>Yet, when turning around, seeing House cry was the last thing I expected. We looked at each other, mentally having a conversation. The pain was too much, he couldn’t do it.</p><p>‘I’m going to speak to Wilson.’</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a ten minute cab ride, I arrived at the hospital. You didn’t have a shift. You took time off as one of your coworkers helped you out, knowing how much House had meant to you.</p><p>While passing the pharmacy you noticed one of the younger interns looking at you, and you rolled your eyes at him. Fucking Wilson. Treating me like a damn child.</p><p>Wilson and House had been your friends at the hospital since you started working there. It didn’t take more than four months to have a healthy friendship with them. Everyone was surprised that someone like you ended up being friends with someone like House. Whatever that meant. </p><p>I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Wilson’s office. I didn’t bother knocking. You noticed one of his patients was in there with him. At any other point you would have apologised and excused yourself immediately. Now was not one of those times.</p><p>‘With a patient.’ Wilson didn’t even bother looking over to you which only made your blood boiling more.</p><p>‘With an awfully sick best friend!’ You snapped back.<br/>Wilson let out a deep sigh before apologising to the patient and asking if he could be excused for a minute.</p><p>As we were walking out to the hallway you saw Chase, Cameron and Foreman look at you, a few feet away from where you and Wilson were standing. You gave them a glare before turning back to Wilson. He looked as if he was about to speak but you beat him to it.</p><p>‘Have you completely and utterly lost your fucking mind?!’ You practically yelled at him.</p><p>‘I’m doing this for his own good.’ You saw that Wilson was struggling to keep his calm and not raise his voice. Not that you cared, you were just about ready to set his whole office on fire.</p><p>‘You- You’re doing this for HIS own good?! You fucking liar. I know what you’re doing. The whole reason House is in this scenario in the first place is because you couldn’t go without your goddamn car for a day, because you just had to have access to your money! Don’t you tell me you’re doing this for House, you’re doing this to save your own fucking ass.’ You knew you were making a scene, you could feel the eyes burning into your back. But at that moment, you couldn’t care less. All you cared about, was your best friend. Who was in the worst pain of his life.</p><p>‘And YOU!-’ you turned around to face House’s team, storming towards them. Cameron cowarded behind Chase, thinking you’d maybe try to take them all on. ‘You’re not his friends, you’re a bunch of fucking cowards. He is training you to be one of the best doctors that will ever walk into this hospital and THIS is how you repay him?! Pathetic.’</p><p>‘Stop!’ You heard Wilson say angrily before grabbing your wrist and turning you around to face him.</p><p>‘Don’t start this.’ That’s all the bastard said. No more, no less. His eyes piercing through my body. Any other day it would have had an effect on me, but not today, not when my friend was suffering.</p><p>You pulled your arm away from his grip, and gave him a push.</p><p>‘Go fuck yourself, all of you.’ </p><p>You stormed into Wilson’s office.</p><p>‘Do not trust this man, find a different doctor. If you get into pain, he sure as hell won’t make it go away.’ you said to his patient.</p><p>You knew you were going too far, but it needed to be done. </p><p>Wilson ran into his office and shot you a very pissed off look.</p><p>‘ENOUGH! I’m sorry Mr. Bosen, my colleague here has been feeling sick all day. Could we please reschedule?’  You didn’t say another word after Wilson yelled, and you didn’t need to. Wilson escorted his patient out of the office before muttering as many apologies as he could think of. You didn’t just do that for nothing, as Wilson was busy you reached into his drawer and took out his prescription pad, ripping one piece of paper off before putting it in your pocket.</p><p>‘Don’t you ever do that again.’ Wilson said as he came back into his office. ‘Are you turning into House now? Disregarding any rules or laws as you see fit?!’</p><p>I glared at him, not wanting to say anything to the man.</p><p>‘Get out of my office, we’ll talk about this when you’ve calmed down.’ before Wilson finished his sentence you stormed out, making sure to bump into the tall man on your way out.</p><p>You got what you wanted. They’d flag your request the second you made it, but not Wilson’s. No, he’s the doctor everyone trusts. The jerk.</p><p>You stepped into a patient room, you knew the coma guy was in here, he wouldn’t protest. You quickly forged Wilson’s signature and wrote out a prescription for Vicodin. Some part of you felt horrible, but the other part knew this was necessary to save your friend. You’d deal with Wilson later. House needed help, and you were sure as hell not going to sit around and not give it to him.</p><p>It was surprisingly easy to get the meds, just as long as people thought the order came from the almighty Wilson. You had to try hard to refrain from rolling your eyes at that thought. You secured the meds and went outside, letting out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You didn’t care for knocking this time around, and took out your keys and let yourself back into the apartment.</p><p>Just as sick as House had looked an hour ago, you went to sit next to him after you’d placed your key into the door, not wanting Wilson to surprisingly show up. He had patients and you doubted he would but it didn’t hurt to be safe.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ You asked, knowing the answer wouldn’t do you nor him any good.</p><p>‘I’m in pain.’ He simply stated.</p><p>You didn’t care for small talk anymore, and took out the pills before opening the cap and giving two to House. He didn’t waste time either and quickly took them before asking questions.</p><p>You physically saw House relax, his muscles were no longer tensed and you showed him a small smile.</p><p>‘I hope this will help take most of the pain away.’</p><p>‘Did you talk sense into Wilson?’ House asked after studying your face.</p><p>You knew House wasn’t stupid. You knew that there was no way House actually believed that himself.</p><p>‘No, I didn’t.’ you told him.</p><p>‘How’d you get them?’</p><p>‘I made a scene and distracted him, before stealing his prescription bloc.’ you sighed. ‘There were never going to allow me to write one myself, I had no other choice.’</p><p>You didn’t know how House would respond to that, and so you waited on his response, seeing the cogs in his head turning.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ he said, softly. You nodded back in response. </p><p>You don’t quite know why you did, but you opened the bottle and took two Vicodins out and popped them into your mouth. </p><p>Not wanting to see what House was going to say or ask, you started speaking.</p><p>‘I’m in trouble anyway, there is no way they won’t know. If I'm going to be suspended or fired, I at least want to feel good as it happens.’ </p><p>There was silence. No judgement, just silence. He understood, and you understood him.</p><p>You got up after a nice moment of silence to fetch the two of you some glasses and some Whiskey. When you reached over to give House his glass, he laid his hand on yours for a second, and again, no words were spoken. But that was fine, because you knew, you knew what he wanted to say. Even when he himself couldn’t quite form the sentence. You smiled at him and let go of his glass, before sitting down next to him and pouring you two a drink.</p><p>It was a nice feeling. You felt good, and so did House. Neither House nor you were necessarily very touchy people but after a good hour you were against each other, his arm surrounding your shoulder.</p><p>Your phone started buzzing and you picked it, only to be met with a message from Wilson.</p><p>‘We need to talk. Where are you?’</p><p>You showed the message to House before typing a response.</p><p>‘I don’t have anything to say to you. Bye Wilson.’</p><p>You turned your phone off after sending it. House and you looked at each other for a brief moment before you both started to laugh. You didn’t even really know why, the situation just seemed so odd. You felt like a couple of school kids running away from their principle. </p><p>A few hours later, a little past midnight the pills were mostly consumed. By both you and House. You gave him the remainder of the bottle and told him to try and save them for as long as he could. Not knowing if you’d be able to pull this trick again. You both know you wouldn’t be able to.</p><p>You were most definitely high off the pills and drunk from the alcohol, and House was too. </p><p>‘You did something crazy, and you’re gonna be in so much shit. You’ll be lucky if you keep your job.’ House suddenly said.</p><p>‘I know. But for you, I’d do anything.’ and House knew that. From the moment you two became friends, it was you and him. Against the world. Even against a pissed off Wilson sometimes. House didn’t know how he deserved you, but frankly, you felt the same way about him. </p><p>‘Besides, what’s the worst that’s going to happen? Wilson is gonna yell at me some and ignore me for a month or so?’ You winked at House, as you both started to laugh. Feeling as high as could possibly feel.</p><p>‘I’ll still have you.’</p><p>‘You’ll always have me. You know that.’ It brought a smile to your face. Even though you already knew that, it was still nice hearing it.</p><p>You picked up your glass to take another sip as you heard someone knock on the door, the sound startling you so much that you dropped it, breaking into a million pieces on the floor. </p><p>‘House?!’ And there he was, Wilson.</p><p>‘Fuck.’ you whispered softly. ‘He can’t come in, I put my key in.’</p><p>House looked at you, and you noticed the worry on his face. You two both knew it wouldn’t end well if Wilson found you two like that.</p><p>‘House, open this door or I swear to god I’m going to kick it in. I need to know you’re okay.’</p><p>You didn’t have much time to think. Wilson started banging on the door. You put your ring finger in front of your lips and shushed House before getting up and walking over to the door.</p><p>‘It’s me. House is fine. I’m with him, Wilson.’ You tried to sound as normal and composed as possible.</p><p>‘Let me in.’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>You looked over to House, who still looked as high as a kite. You decided there was nothing else to say before you walked back over to House and sat down next to him. </p><p>‘Hide your pills, just to be safe.’ You whispered to House, who put the bottle under the couch.</p><p>You didn’t expect Wilson to give up and go, but as seconds turned into minutes, you seemed to relax. You put some towels over the broken glass and made a mental note to clean that up as soon as you could.</p><p>‘Are you two both fucking high?’ the voice almost made you jump out of your skin. It was Wilson, in the kitchen, looking over to you. He must have climbed through the window and you were too fucking high to realise.</p><p>‘No, we’re simply meditating and discussing the birds and bees.’ House said, sarcastically. You sat in shock, not being able to speak.</p><p>The look on Wilson’s face would scare anyone. You thought he’d be able to scare the life out of your coma patient in room 63. You didn’t have time to think about how ridiculous it was to think about something like that right now, because Wilson marched over to the couch, standing in front of you. You tensed up.</p><p>‘I must have died because there is no way this is actually happening.’ you swallowed deeply and looked away from Wilson, not sure what to say or do.</p><p>It didn’t last for long, as you felt a hand roughly grabbing your chin, and you were forced to look at Wilson. House was about to speak up before Wilson shut him up.</p><p>‘I’d be real quiet if I were you, House.’</p><p>House being house, he wasn’t about to do that. But you knew it wouldn’t end well if they got into an even bigger fight right now, and spoke up.</p><p>‘House, please don’t say anything’ you softly muttered, not being able to look at House from the iron grip Wilson had your chin in.</p><p>And he did, House didn’t speak. He respected you, and in that moment, trusted you more than ever.</p><p>‘What the fuck did you do?’ Wilson raised his voice.</p><p>‘I stole your prescription pad. He needed the meds, Wilson. He was suffering.’ you said as tears started to well up into your eyes. You’d never seen Wilson this angry before.</p><p>He let go off your chin.</p><p>‘And why the fuck does that mean you need to be high too?!’</p><p>You said nothing, knowing there wasn’t a good answer. Wilson picked up House’s glass and threw it against the wall. You flinched, grabbing House’s hand in the process. You would have felt stupid any other day, but right now, it didn’t matter because it provided a sense of safety.</p><p>‘You’re a fucking doctor. How could you possibly give the druggie the drugs he’s been asking for?’ Wilson’s voice was no longer raised, he seemed cool and collected. Which scared you even more.</p><p>House looked at you with pleading eyes, he wanted to speak up, and try to make this all better. You shook your head no before looking over to Wilson, who still hadn’t turned around to look at you after throwing the glass. </p><p>‘I’m sorry. He needed help.’ You said in a small voice.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Wilson started laughing. But it wasn’t his usual warm laugh, it was cold. Cold and mocking.</p><p>‘He needed help… Yes, he fucking did. He needed help so he could check into rehab, not his friend providing him with drugs. He was almost ready, but no, you just had to go and fuck it all up. And for what? Because you used to be a druggie yourself.’</p><p>It was ridiculous. You never meant to hurt House. You did want him to lay off the Vicodin, but he was in pain! He wasn’t just a Vicodin addict, he was someone in severe pain.</p><p>You got up and went to face Wilson.</p><p>‘I was being his FRIEND. Why don’t you try it sometime?’ I snapped at him.</p><p>Wilson looked at you for a moment before he walked to the front door and opened it.</p><p>‘In my car, both of you.’ </p><p>House nor you made any attempts to move, you two simply looked at each other.</p><p>‘Was I not clear? Now.’ People knew Wilson as a kind and soft man. People thanked him when he gave them bad news about their cancer. But there was another side to him, Wilson was not the man people knew about when Wilson was angry. House and you knew that. You’d both liked to push his limits, see how far you could take it. It seemed that you and House finally succeeded and pushed him too far.</p><p>You grabbed House’s hand and pulled him up from the couch. </p><p>‘Let’s not make matters worse.’ You said to him, as you both started walking towards Wilson.</p><p>House was the first to leave the apartment before Wilson blocked the exit with his arm.</p><p>‘Go wait in the car, House.’ </p><p>You nodded to House, who wanted to see if you were okay with that before he slowly made his way over to Wilson’s car.</p><p>You swallowed deeply as you stood in front of the taller man.</p><p>‘Where are the pills?’</p><p>‘There are none left.’ You said quietly, hoping you didn’t have to give them up.</p><p>You felt your hair being grabbed, tightly. Wilson forced you to look up at him.</p><p>‘Do you really think this is a good idea right now?’<br/>Wilson knew about your past, and how you’d always been attracted to men who were more dominant than you. You were all such good friends, and Wilson knew practically every story you had to tell. He always listened eagerly whenever you told him and House stories about previous scenes with your exes. Part of him was so drawn to it, but he didn’t want to risk your friendship with him.</p><p>‘They’re underneath the couch.’ </p><p>Wilson let go of your hair and started looking for the pills. You started making your way over to him, wanting to help.</p><p>‘Don’t you fucking move.’ and you stopped in your tracks.</p><p>It took Wilson a few seconds before finding the bottle of pills and making your way back to you. He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you along with him, to his car.</p><p>‘You haven’t got a clue how sorry you will be for all this.’ He simply stated, no emotion in his voice.</p><p>At that point you were sure he was going to make sure you’d get fired. Wilson practically pushed you into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat. House was seated next to Wilson, and you wanted to call him an idiot for not going into the backseat. But you knew it’d be better if you’d stay quiet.</p><p>You recognised the roads. You were headed straight to the hospital. Yeah, Wilson was going to get you fired.</p><p>‘Out.’ was all that was said when he parked his car. </p><p>‘It wouldn’t hurt you to talk like a normal person.’ House said in response, yet still getting out of the car and waiting for you.</p><p>Wilson didn’t reply. He was too angry to start a stupid fight with the man he was furious with.</p><p>You got out of the car and stood next to House. Wilson glanced at you for one second before walking to the entrance of the hospital. You two following suit, no words were necessary. </p><p>Wilson waited at the elevator for House and yourself to catch up, before pressing the floor House’s and his office were at. It was an uncomfortable quiet. Sure, you could stand your ground, and sure you didn’t regret what you did and would do it again. But you still felt bad, seeing Wilson this angry wasn’t a great feeling.</p><p>You were surprised when he made his way to House’s office. He opened the door for you and you stepped inside, not sure what to do.</p><p>Wilson didn’t spare you nor House a look, and simply pointed at the chairs around the table. ‘Sit.’<br/>And so you did. House sat opposite from you. </p><p>Wilson walked out without saying a word and you felt like you could finally breathe.</p><p>‘What the fuck is he doing?’ House asked as he tried to figure out where Wilson went.</p><p>‘I think he might be getting Cuddy. He’s going to make sure she’s firing me.’</p><p>‘He can’t do that.’</p><p>‘You know he can, and he should. I illegally got my hands on drugs. He could even get Tritter involved if he wanted to.’</p><p>House wanted to debate that, but he knew you were right.</p><p>‘I’m sorry I got you into this position.’</p><p>House didn’t apologise often, so when he did, it was a genuine apology.</p><p>‘Don’t worry. I did what I thought was right. I’d do it again.’ you showed him a smile. Sure you were about to get fired, and lose your friendship with Wilson, but not with House.</p><p>You two didn’t have time to continue the conversation as Wilson walked in, followed by Cuddy, Chase, Cameron and Foreman. Each of them looking awfully confused.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’ Cameron asked as she looked over to me.</p><p>You expected Wilson to tell them as soon as he saw them. There was a moment of silence before Wilson looked over to you.</p><p>‘Tell them.’ Wilson said, sternly. </p><p>You hated this. You hated being the one all eyes were on right now. You felt small. House looked at you and you looked back at him, decided you wanted to keep your eyes trained on him, and him only.</p><p>‘I got House some Vicodin.’ </p><p>There was silence. House didn’t bother looking at anyone but you. </p><p>‘You did what?!’ Cuddy asked, her voice high and annoyed. You didn’t respond to her, thinking the question was a bit foolish as you’d just told them what you did.</p><p>‘Answer her.’ Fucking Wilson, treating me like a damn child.</p><p>You broke your eye contact with House and looked over to Cuddy. Noticing that Cameron looked shocked. In any other instance, it would have made you laugh.</p><p>‘He was in pain. None of you wanted to help him. So I got him Vicodin.’</p><p>‘That’s impossible, it would’ve shown up in the registry.’ Foreman said, his voice filled with doubt.</p><p>‘Here’s the kicker..’Wilson began speaking. ‘She stole my prescription pad.’</p><p>You lowered your eyes as you heard Chase and Cameron gasp, not wanting to see the reaction of anyone else.</p><p>‘She shouldn’t have needed to. She was the only fucking one who saw in how much pain I was.’ House raised his cane and slammed it on the table. The noise made you jump.</p><p>‘If you want to keep your job, House. I suggest you stay quiet. You are addicted to Vicodin, your opinion is this is biased.’ Cuddy restored.</p><p>You didn’t want to cry, you tried so hard to keep your tears hidden but it was too late. You weren’t very good at these types of situations, and so, a tear fell down your cheek.</p><p>‘Chase, Foreman, Cameron, stay with House. Make sure he doesn’t find another secret stash hidden somewhere in here.’ Cuddy spoke with authority, and they all nodded in response.</p><p>‘You,’ Wilson said as he pointed towards you. ‘come with us.’</p><p>‘Why can’t I come with?’ House asked, his annoyance showing.</p><p>No one spared him an answer. You stood up and started following Wilson and Cuddy.</p><p>‘Go wait in my office.’ Wilson opened the door to his office and you stepped inside. You took a seat and waited for the other two.</p><p>This was it, you were going to be fired. Any second they were stepping in and stripping you of your credentials. And you couldn’t blame them, you did this to yourself.</p><p>You started fidgeting with your hands on your lap, having nothing to do but wait for them to return.</p><p>After ten minutes they finally returned. You didn’t look up to them.</p><p> Wilson set across from you on his chair, while Cuddy remained standing next to him.</p><p>‘You are high.’ Cuddy stated. ‘How can you do something so recklessly?’ </p><p>‘I-’ You started speaking but Wilson interrupted you.</p><p>‘Look at us when you’re being spoken to.’ Your eyes shot up to them immediately.</p><p>Wilson and Cuddy had the same expression on their face, anger mixed with disappointment. </p><p>You swallowed deeply before starting to speak, ‘I’m sorry. I knew I’d get fired, so I just wanted to relax.’</p><p>Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh which made you apologise again, your voice barely louder than a whisper.</p><p>‘Sorry.’</p><p>‘Cuddy and I talked. We’re not going to fire you, but you are receiving a permanent strike on your record. You will triple your clinic hours for the next four weeks and you will come to me every time you want to write out a prescription. I need to authorize each and every single one of them.’</p><p>You weren’t getting fired? You couldn’t believe it. You hated clinic hours, but you didn’t care right now. You were keeping your job.</p><p>‘And House?’ You asked, quietly.</p><p>Cuddy starting speaking this time, ‘House will be put on a schedule for Vicodin. Wilson and I will be in charge of that.’</p><p>You let out a deep sigh. House wouldn’t be in pain, at least not so much.</p><p>‘And he’s not getting fired?’ </p><p>‘No, he’ll also do more clinic hours and attend weekly meetings about his drug use.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’ You said as you looked at them separately. </p><p>‘If you step out of line even once, I’m firing you. Do you understand?’ Cuddy asked.</p><p>‘I understand. I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘I’m going to bring the news to House. I assume you can handle the rest?’ the question was meant for Wilson, and he nodded in response.</p><p>Cuddy left, and then it was just you and Wilson.</p><p>‘This isn’t a free pass. You will come to me for every single prescription. You don’t have freedom to do what you want.’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘For the time being, Chase, Cameron and Foreman are your superiors. You need to listen to them, and they will report everything back to me. You may have more experience than them, but you fucked up, big time.’</p><p>You couldn’t hide the annoyance and Wilson noticed.</p><p>‘Don’t even start, you know damn well this is more than fair.’</p><p>You nodded. Not wanting to make him angrier.</p><p>‘How the fuck could you be this stupid? I thought you were smarter than this. Do I need to make sure you and House don’t spend as much time together since you’re starting to turn into him?’</p><p>He couldn’t do that, could he? </p><p>‘You have no idea how disappointed I am in you, when you first started working here it wasn’t hard to see just how much potential you had, and now you go and do dumb shit like this.’</p><p>Wilson started raising his voice, and you lowered your eyes as a response.</p><p>‘You’re fucking lucky I was still on your side. Your ass would’ve been out of here if it wasn’t for me. You are a clever woman but you have royally fucked up. And it will be my responsibility to make sure you don’t pull any of this again. So you better set aside your pride, because I’m in charge and you need to listen to me until this all blows over, got it?’</p><p>You’d held back your tears ever since you first saw Wilson. Seeing him this disappointed hurt you a lot and you couldn’t hold them back anymore, tears started streaming down your face.</p><p>‘I said, got it?!’</p><p>‘Yes, sir.’ You responded in between hiccups. You’d never had to be this respectful with Wilson before, and you knew now was a good time to start doing it.</p><p>‘I’m driving you home and I expect you back for your shift tomorrow morning. I’ve already spoken to your coworker, and you got all your shifts back.’</p><p>He got up and opened the door, waiting for you to get up. You looked at him, your face red and puffy, ‘Can we please wait for a bit?’ You didn’t want everyone to see that you’d been crying.</p><p>‘No, this is your own fault. Get up.’ </p><p>You swallowed your pride as you got up and walked through the door, not expecting House’s team standing outside of it. You saw House still in his office, talking to Cuddy. You quickly dropped your gaze to the floor.</p><p>You knew they were looking at you, and you could swear you saw Chase grin.</p><p>You tried to walk past them quickly, but wilson grabbed your wrist and stopped you in front of House’s team.</p><p>‘I’m sure you’ve all heard,’ Wilson started speaking, ‘but she’s not getting fired. For the foreseeable future, she will have to answer to us, before earning back her privileges as a doctor. That means, all of you need to keep an eye on her. If you notice any mistakes, unwarranted behaviour, I expect you to come and tell me. You will outrank her during patient visits and differentials. Any questions?’</p><p>‘Does that mean she’ll be bringing us coffee if we ask for it?’ Chase said, in a cheeky voice.</p><p>Wilson sighed and didn’t bother answering.</p><p>‘Tell them you understand they are your superiors, and that you will listen to them.’ Wilson said, now directing his words to you.</p><p>God, this was so fucking embarrasing. You looked up to see Cameron as white as a ghost and Foreman and Chase with a grin on their lips.</p><p>‘I understand you are my superiors and that I need to listen to you.’ I said softly before looking back at the floor, wishing this moment was over.</p><p>Wilson grunted and gave you a soft push to start moving. All the way back to his car you said nothing, simply looking at the floor as much as you could.</p><p>  You awkwardly waited for him to open the door before stepping into the car, and buckling your seatbelt. Wilson did the same and started making his way back to your place.</p><p>When you arrived you started to get out before you felt Wilson’s hand stop you.</p><p>‘I want to punish you.’ he simply stated.</p><p>You were confused, they were already doing that.</p><p>‘I thought you were already doing that? I’m not precisely doing those clinic hours because I just love doing it.’</p><p>‘I want to pull you over my lap, and spank you.’</p><p>Oh.</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush slightly. Wilson was a very attractive man and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasised about it before.</p><p>You didn’t have a chance to reply before Wilson got out of the car and opened the door on your side. He put a hand on your lower back and together you walked to your apartment. You both stepped inside.</p><p>‘Listen, this can go two ways. We can remain as friends and completely professional, you will obviously still have to answer me at work but that will be it. Or, you can let me do what I want with you.’</p><p>He’s asking for consent. You’d felt like shit all throughout the evening and punishments always made you feel better in the end. As heartbroken as you were from today, you were also starting to feel excitement building up in your stomach.</p><p>‘Do what you want to do.’</p><p>Wilson didn’t waste any time and grabbed your upper arm before pulling you with him and taking you over to the couch. He let you go for a split moment to take a seat before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you over his lap.</p><p>‘You know, ever since we met, I’ve noticed you trying to set me off. I’ve seen the little games you and House were constantly playing with me. House was just being House, he loves to see what reactions people will give. But you, no, you wanted to push me, and make me snap. Well, you finally got it. Great job.’</p><p>With that, Wilson raised his arm and started raining hits down on your ass. When Wilson originally said he wanted to punish you, you expected a few swats and a good talking to. You didn’t expect him to not hold back. He gave you no time to adjust, and all you could do was take it. After the first ten swats you started to get uncomfortable, and after a good two minutes, you were panting and crying.</p><p>‘I was planning to ask you out on a date, but no, you couldn’t even give me that. You couldn’t even give me the time to have a date before I had to pull you over my lap.’ Wilson grabbed the rim of your jeans and pulled them down, you had to awkwardly move your hips up to allow them to side off your ass. </p><p>Wilson really hadn’t held back, your ass already showing a dark pink colour.</p><p>‘What you did today, I frankly can’t even believe it. I have never taken you for someone this incredibly stupid. You risked your life, job, friendships, future all in one day. You must be real fucking dumb to be able to manage that.’ Wilson didn’t give you time to reply as he started the spanking again. Altering sides constantly, applying pressure where it’d hurt the most. By this time you were crying loudly. You were asking him to slow down, you kept saying how sorry you were. Wilson didn’t care, and kept going.</p><p>‘Are you going to pull something like this ever again?’ he finally said after a few good minutes. </p><p>‘N-no. I’m so s-sorry, Wilson.’ you struggled to reply during your hiccups from crying.</p><p>‘Good. You’d end up right back here, over my lap.’</p><p>You thought it was over, but when Wilson pulled down your last piece of protection and pulled down your panties, you felt your heart sink. You reached your arm backwards, but Wilson grabbed it before you got a chance to do anything and kept it forced on your back. Wilson also moved one leg to put them over yours, so you couldn’t kick or try to get off of his lap.</p><p>‘P-please no more. I’m so sorry,’</p><p>‘I know you are. But I need to be sure something like this will never happen again.’ and with that Wilson started the raining of swats again. You couldn’t bring out anything, you pain was overwhelming. Your body went numb and you stopped fighting it, as you laid there and took it. What felt like an eternity, Wilson finally stopped and laid his hand on your back, slowly rubbing it.</p><p>Neither of you said anything. You just laid there as he kept rubbing your back.<br/>‘I’m sorry.’ you said when you’d finally calmed down a bit.</p><p>In a swift motion Wilson picked you and turned you so you could sit on his lap, flinching as your ass got into contact with Wilson’s pants. He put his arms around you and pulled you close to him.</p><p>‘It’s okay, I forgive you.’</p><p>You don’t know how long you two sat like that, but it was nice. It felt good. You didn’t feel stressed anymore, you felt good. And so you moved a bit backwards -while trying to bite down the pain of the friction- and looked at Wilson, who didn’t look as angry anymore, before you moved your face closer to his, and put your lips on his. Wilson was baffled for a split second. However, it didn’t last long until he pulled you deeper into the kiss. You felt yourself relax into the kiss, and kissed him hungrily back.</p><p>After a few moments Wilson pulled away and looked at you, ‘I didn’t expect that.’ You laughed and shrugged. ‘I told you I’m into dominant men.’ you joked back. ‘But mainly just you.’ you added.</p><p>With that, Wilson picked you up and walked you over to your bed before throwing you down on it. You pushed your jeans and panties off your ankles before quickly removing your shirt.</p><p>‘Someone seems eager..’ he said as we didn’t make any attempts to get undressed.</p><p>‘Shut up and just fuck me already.’ </p><p>‘Don’t you ever speak to me that way.’ Wilson said before walking over to the side of the bed and putting his hand around my throat, cutting off my airway. You grabbed his wrist in an attempt to get free, but he was much stronger than you. When he finally let go, he smacked you across the face. Not very hard, but enough to make you want to pout.</p><p>‘You don’t give me orders, understood?’</p><p>‘Yes, sir.’</p><p>He looked at your bra and you understood he wanted you to take it off. You quickly did so. </p><p>Wilson was eyeing you up and down. Still not making an effort to get undressed or join you on the bed.</p><p>Your breathing became more laboured as you felt the heat reaching your core. </p><p>God, you were so turned on.</p><p>Wilson finally kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed at your feet. He unbuckled his belt and opened his zipper before telling you to turn around.</p><p>You started pouting as you realised he was not going to undress more than he had, ‘Take off your clothes, please.’</p><p>That humoured Wilson and he let out a laugh, ‘No, you honestly think you deserve to be fucked any better than a common whore after today? I don’t think so. Turn around. On all fours.’</p><p>With trembling hands you turned yourself around. Wilson grabbed your hands and took a position behind you before slapping your ass once again, making you flinch and bow in the process.</p><p>‘Stay quiet. I’m simply here to fuck you.’ he said before teasing his length around my entrance. </p><p>‘I can’t wait to see your flinch tomorrow every single time you try to sit down.’ and suddenly he pushed his entire length inside of you, and started thrusting rough and quickly. He grabbed your hair and made your back arch, and he continued thrusting.</p><p>You didn’t dare speak. His other hand was still on your hip, grabbing it roughly, there was going to be a mark of that tomorrow. You started feeling yourself getting closer and you noticed Wilson’s thrusts were getting sloppier which meant he must’ve felt the same.</p><p>‘You need my permission. You better ask.’</p><p>You didn’t want to waste any time as you were close and immediately starting begging, ‘Please, Wilson. Can I please?’</p><p>Wilson laughed loudly before placing a smack on your ass, ‘No.’ and with that Wilson came, you felt the hot liquid being realised and Wilson leaned against you, his breaths short and warm.</p><p> He slowly pulled out and you turned to look at him, ‘Are you fucking joking? Help me.’</p><p>Wilson simply shook his head, ‘You don’t get to cum. Not after your little stunt today. And you’re not going to get yourself off either. Am I making myself clear?’ his look piercing through your body.</p><p>You wanted to scream, curse and slap him. But instead you nodded and said, ‘Crystal clear.’</p><p>‘Thank you for the fuck, you’re a lot nicer when you have a dick inside of you.’ Wilson said as he pulled his boxers back up and closed his zipper before getting his belt back on and stepping into his shoes.</p><p>You laid on the best, sore and red all over, you truly looked like a mess, while Wilson looked completely normal. Like nothing had happened. </p><p>‘I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Don’t be late. Wouldn’t want to punish you.’ and with that, Wilson walked out of your house.</p><p>What the fuck was that?! You screamed into your pillow before getting up and cleaning up after yourself. In the mirror you noticed just how much damage was done to your behind. It was a deep red with purple bruises forming. </p><p>Tomorrow was going to be a long day.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I’m glad you didn’t get fired. - House.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>